Percy Jackson and the Temporary Title
by Mewsman
Summary: Title is temporary. This is a teaser for an upcoming story. Please read and review so I can better know what people want. A/N on the bottom explains it better. Rating M because it's probably going to get Dark later on.


The bus slid to a stop, the rain drumming heavily against the metallic roof. _plink plonk plink_

Perseus threw his backpack over his shoulder, gave a cheerful smile to his girlfriend, and shook his cousins, waking them both up. Neither were to happy.

The son of Hades gave a bright smile and clapped Annabeth on her back when she pulled out a large, black umbrella, of such a mammoth size that it could provide cover for all four of them. Thalia remained silent, sending angry glares at the grey skies.

It was quite the trek, from the bus terminal to the inn they had settled for. There were two, supposedly, right next to each other. They'd picked the one closest to the bus terminal, obviously.

"Tell me again why we are here?" Nico whined, glancing at his wet shoes dismally. _squish squash, _it said, as they walked down the cracked pavement. Percy, holding the umbrella, glanced over at his best friend. Also his girlfriend. Oh, he'd never get enough of thinking that.

"Got any interesting historical tidbits of this town to entertain us with, Wise Girl?"

He almost bit through his cheek trying to stop his mirth from escaping, as Annabeth stumbled and almost fell face-first into a murky puddle. Nico guffawed, and even Thalia's gloom lifted momentarily, her frown turned upside down in an attempt not to laugh at her friend.

"Uhm, well.." Annabeth was flustered, that much was obvious. She'd probably never even considering the possibility of Percy actively seeking out information. "Well, to be completely frank, this town has one of the worst histories. Ever. There's dissapearings, murders, mass-murders and all other kinds of monstrocities commited through the history of this _fine _town. It's not a pleasant place to be, and that is why I dragged you along, Thalia."

Said half-immortal girl kicked an innocent pebble, sending it flying across the road, and murmured an answer, her face burrowed in her jacket, evading the unpleasant cold of a rainy day at the end of summer. The leaves had yet to start their decay, and the winds of autumn had yet to set in, but the rains had come to this town, and probably the rest of America as well. Well, except Camp. One of Percy's favorite features about Camp Half-Blood was the weather control. It was

extremely practical, not raining and all that.

"I still can't see why you would need me. Let's see who you've already had on this.. extraction. Percy Jackson.. Nah, he won't do, he's useless, never accounted for anything. And then there's of course Hades' son, not powerful at all, probably couldn't even kill a fly. Annabeth is absolutely useless as well. I mean, have you ever fought with her? Completely incompetent, couldn't even make a plan to steal a toddler's flask. No, this ragtag group hasn't accounted for anything, has it?"

Annabeth shrugged, and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face, tugging it behind her ear, smugly noticing how her boyfriend's eyes followed the motion out of the corner of his eyes.

"You can never be to careful. And there's something wrong here, something powerful. Most monsters should be stuck down in the Underworld, with two recent wars and all. But I have a feeling... this demigod isn't going to be easy to extract at all.."

By now they had left the street the bus had dropped them on, and they had started the walk up the main street. According to a map they had aquired, they'd pass the town hall soon, and there would only be a short trip and a turn before the inn. It didn't take long, reaching the turn, and Nico had a quiet laugh at Percy as the street where the inn's lay shared his name. Hey, he was still a child, no really, he might have fought in wars and all kinds of crap, and in reality older than his three friends, or family, depending on how you saw it, but that was spent in a weird out-of-time zone where he didn't really age, physically or mentally.

But then, a feeling came upon them, a whisper in the dark woods, boards creaking, the planks of a coffin. Steps upon a shallow grave, where they lay buried. As one, the friends shivered, the moist summer air whisked away like the last breath of a dying man, and a gust of wind blew past them. It stank of death and decay and they all found themselves sick to their bones, even the self proclaimed King of Ghosts, used to handle the dead and dying, and the umbrella tore itself from Percy's grasp, floating away on the wind into the twilight. It had darkened fast, much faster than it should have, and they all felt horrible and terrified; No wonder it took nothing to set them off, and as one they ran up the sloped street,

racing for the inn, safety, warmth, light.

As they closed in on the door, their haven, Percy cast a glance over his shoulder, desperate to see if the fear was justified, if some underscribable horror chased them. There was nothing in the streets except the lone guardians of the night, the brave streetlights fending off the oncoming darkness, and the eternal rain hammering down on the asphalt. There was litter, which angered him, one blessed by Pan to save the wilderness. His powers told him that this town was plagued by water, that the river sometimes rose up like a terrific beast and drowned the town. He supposed that the town was very much sloped helped. Perhaps the downtown wouldn't be as lucky, but it would have to be a hell of a flood to mess with the inn where the group of friends had booked a stay.

On either side of the worn road, twin streams ran, rainwater seeking the sea, a circle without a beginning, without an end. All kinds of crap ran down them, and it angered him furthered, not only was it the wilderness getting defiled, but this thrash would be pulled all the way down to the river, and then descend into his father's domain.

By now, his friends had reached the door, Nico using words not fit for his still young mouth, shouting at him to drag his scaly ass inside. But the garbage mesmerized him, and he felt drawn to it. There went a newspaper, a wrapping, an empty package of tobacco. Leaves that had fallen early, leaflets. So much, all pollution. The worst was the toys, the bottles, all the plastic that would not decay, that would lie where it ended up for centuries. Thalia was marching towards him now, irritation clear in her eyes. He turned against her, intent to meet her half-way and go inside with his relatives, escape this horrid rain, the eerie feeling in his stomach. But he needed one last look at the water, strengthening, as it always was, calming, when it ran like this, making soothing noises as running water was fond to do.

And then the spell was broken, and he hurried over to his friend, just missing the worst insult of them all.

A raincoat, an old one, one made of whales, sailed past like a magnificent ship, getting pulled along by the powerful streams.

And as the door to the inn closed behind the merry band of demigods, it was pulled into a stormdrain, clogging it, as it was much to large for a drain.

Then it was sucked in, dissapearing forever into darkness.

**Okay, so this was just a teaser. I know I abandomed On the Darker Side, but truth be told, it was just another cliched Dark!Harry.**

**All my original ideas where naught but re-worded stories long since overdone, so I gave up. I got some nice reviews, so I actually intended to try it again, but 5 pages into the draft, written in a notebook meant for math in a lecture meant for math, I realised it was hopeless.**

**And then I found PJO Fanfiction. I read alot, but eventually realised I had to read HoO before continuing. I had neglected this, as I had tried TLH earlier, and not enjoyed it to much. But, I realised, in order to write PJO fics post HoO, you need to read them, so I got my VISA, plunked it into my Apple ID, and booted up iBooks. A minut e later I had TLH, SoN, MoA and HoH. This was yesterday. By now I'm done with TLH and SoN, quite a bit into MoA. It's a boring, but necessary need. Now, this story is going to take some while to update. I've decided that I'm only going to post chapters 10K or larger, hopefully around 20K. That's because short chapters suck.**

**So, this is only a teaser to see if people like it, the reception etc. I have clear sources of inspiration, nearly to the point of a crossover, but I won't spoil anything. The only reason it's listed as Percabeth is the fact that it's clear from the start. I hate when a story, for example, tells us it's Pertemis later, and it's not untill 150K words into it. Keeping it a secret and having it develop would be much better. I despise people that read Fanfiction for the pairings. If you do, stick to your PWP and Lemons. **

**/rant end**

**Tell me what you think! I'm not native english, so my grammar might suck donkeyballs. My handling of the language might not be the best, and neither is my.. see, I don't even know what it's called. My library of words, w/e**

**Leave a review, tell me what I should fix for when this is changed into a real chapter. I hope you enjoy! :)**

**So, final line. Like that!**


End file.
